Revenge
by Vincent'sGirl06
Summary: A G Gundam Fic. A girl Raylin is a Gundam fighter and she mets Domon Kassku


"Revenge!"  
  
Hey everyone this is a story that was inspired by the show G Gundam. I asked my self what would happen if women could fight in the tournament, too. So lets get rolling.oh yea here is the stupid disclaimers.~_~  
  
Disclaimers: ummm.I.forgot what to say.OH ALRIGHT!! I don't own G Gundam but I plan to sneak around and find the piece of stinking writing that says that I can have this show.oops! I wasn't supposed to say that.*clasps to Domon* YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!!!!  
  
Descriptions:  
  
Domon Kassku- hides his emotions, black hair, and chocolate colored eyes. He wears a red cape and a black fighting suit. The Shinning Gundam is the machine that he pilots, from Neo-Japan. Mysterious, cautious, has the King of Hearts tattoo on the back of his right hand. Extremely talented, smart, rarely crakes a smile, a tough fighter, agile, (I don't know his age but I can guess) Age: 22, born March 5. Gundam's strongest attack is the Shinning Fingers. (What girl wouldn't want him?)  
  
Raylin Hoshi (my made up character.)- Rarely emotional, brown hair past her shoulders, and hazel eyes. Wears a dark blue cape (I like capes and blue and purple are my colors) and wears a purple fighting suit. The Winged Gundam is what she pilots, fights for Neo- Japan after it was thought that Domon died in his fight with the Dark Gundam. Cautious, mysterious, has a very short temper. Something hidden under her scarf around her left arm, extremely talented, very smart, mostly doesn't smile. A really tough fighter like Domon, quick on her toes, Age: 21, born July 3. Gundam's strongest attack is the Hand of Light (works sort of like Shinning Fingers).  
  
This starts half a year after the Dark Gundam's fight.  
  
Handcuffs.it's always handcuffs. Raylin thought as she looked at her shinning new bracelets; the police were escorting her to the main office for questioning. They had found her wandering around the market, she looked suspicious so they thought nothing of it and placed her under arrest. They opened the door to the office, the police men roughly shoves her in to the wooden seat in front of the desk. On the desk lays Raylin's cape that was folded up, a photo of a family, and a small pocket knife. A man was seated behind the desk was looking at the photo, Raylin's anger flared up when she saw what he was looking at, but her gut told her that now was not the time to explode. The man glanced up and frowned when he saw her.  
  
"We'll make it easy for your sentence if you just tell us what you were doing here." The man says placing the photo on the folded up cape, Raylin made no move to speak. The man's lips become a thin line as he presses them in frustration, "I will ask you one more time.what you are doing here!?" The man slams his hand on to the desk causing the guards to jump but Raylin makes no move to speak, the man sighs in frustration. He waves his hands in defeat, "Take her back to her cell." he orders, the man nod and roughly jerks her up by her bicep. About half way down the hall Raylin pretends to trip, as one of the guards bends down to catch her, she leaps up; neatly catching him in the jaw with her head. He slumps to the floor; she faces the two other guards as the pull out their beating sticks. One swings at her, she drops down and swings her leg catching him in the back of his knees with her leg. He falls and his head hits the floor with a sick thud and is knocked unconscious, Raylin twines her fingers together in to one fist, she swings and nails the last man in the side of the head. Raylin winces as the metal bands cut through the skin of her wrists allowing a trail of blood to run down her arms, the man falls unconscious. As she dashes down the hall to the main office the man comes out when he heard the commotion outside, he pulls out his gun. She is on him in a split second, he is so surprised that he pulls up his gun in shock; she plows her shoulder in to his gut. He is thrown backwards from the blow, he slides on the tile and his gun skids up under a file cabinet. Raylin grabs her stuff clutching them in her hands, a clicking sound makes her spin around. At the door are two men with their guns drawn, the man is with them having retrieved his gun. "Hold it right there." He orders, Raylin slowly inches her way to the glass double doors. A gun shot explodes and the door's glass is blown to a thousand pieces, the man's gun barrel is smoking; Raylin runs through the double doors. She is now on the balcony six stories up from the ground below; she steps on to the stone railing with her facing the guards. "Stop! This isn't funny." The man says lowering his weapon, Raylin puts the photo and knife in to her pocket; she then puts on the cape.  
  
"I'm not laughing am I?" Raylin asks frowning, the men take a few steps forward to try and stop her from jumping. She holds out her hands above her head, she smirks. "Bye." She says as she leans back off the balcony..  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!! Aren't I evil? Will she be dashed to smithereens on the pavement below? Review and I might just post up another chapter. And no Raylin is not the one in "Can we keep her" (a really good story) Raylin is MY character only. Bye! 


End file.
